Motive
by moviebakerperson
Summary: Jason and Batman confront each other at a quarantined Arkham Asylum. Both are victims of tragedy and an examination of there motives leads to a series of events told from their perspectives. My first story.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Batman, Jason, or any related characters. This story was made purely for entertainment purposes._

They did this to me. Let me drown. Let those monsters make fun of me. Now I'm broken, silent, and a killer. Kill them all. Mom told me to. Mom wants me to. She's always right, and she loved till the end. They took her away, took _me _away. They're all the same. They deserve to be punished. They're all the same. My name is Jason, and they all deserve to be punished.

Crystal Lake is a gloomy place (at least it is now). The animals all look like they're afraid. They're afraid of something, afraid of me. The people are definitely afraid of me, but they are smart, they live far from the lake and leave me alone, so I don't bother them. But occasionally a group of _them _come and create problems. They are loud, stupid, they do what is made clear for them not to do, but they get away with it, and make more Jasons. I make sure that they don't, with the only way.

I don't like doing it, I just know it needs to be done, and to anyone that gets in my way. My name is Jason, and I'm a killer.

My name is Bruce and I lost my parents. I never got over it, instead it became my drive. I took fear and used it to make sure that _they _don't make more Bruces. Now at night, a lot of them are afraid. Afraid of the pain I cause them, and of the inevitable feeling of failure that I give them. They created me. They killed my parents. I make them fail. My parents told me that it's right. My parents would want me to. They need to fail. My name is Bruce, and I make them fail.

Gotham is a gloomy place (it always has been). The people are all afraid. They're afraid of this place, and its dark knight. A lot of them learned and went far away and left their lifestyle away. But far too frequently more of them show up, some of them make sense, and some of them do it for fun. I ruin it for them. They are stupid, disruptive, and they make sure that laws are broken. Too many of them get away with it. I make sure that they don't but I don't go too far.

I have limits because I know that they all aren't the same. Like I said some make sense and some don't. Some have families, and do it for them. Some just can't help themselves, and are almost innocent. I don't necessarily _like _doing it, I just know it needs to be done. My name is Bruce, and I am Batman.


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own any characters in this story; this story was made purely for entertainment._

I look forward to few things during the day, but my nightly meeting with Commissioner Gordon is something I anticipate. It's just amazing how easily we can discuss issues. Our mutual interest in the common good defines our relationship. In many ways, he's like a father to me.

I sneak into his office so through his window. I've entered that way so many times I sometimes expect there to be a doorknob on the outside. I don't have to wait long for him to come through the door. He's decently built, has his white hair and mustache. He's wearing his fedora and the minute he sees me, he crudely tosses it to a corner and pulls a file out of his trenchcoat.

When he tosses it on his desk a photo is partially exposed. I gently pull it out to see the body of what appears to be the coroner of the city's morgue, with one of his own scalpels in his stomach. I look at more pictures which show the police discovering the corpse of a man in a hockey mask.

"In 1980 a disfigured boy named Jason Voorhees drowned at Camp Crystal Lake, a now-closed camp in the northern part of the state," Gordon started, "His mother, Pamela Voorhees, then went on a murderous rampage at the camp until one of the counselors cut her head off with a machete." One of the pictures showed a teenage girl being brought into an ambulance. She was alright except for the look of terror in her eyes.

"A year ago a series of deaths at Crystal Lake coincided with sightings of a large man in a hockey mask carrying a machete," Gordon continued. I return my attention to the corpse of the hockey mask man. Gordon, noticing this, said: "A week ago we found the hockey mask killer's body."

"So you think this killer is Jason?" I asked.

"His facial deformities match Jason's and he's the right age," Gordon replied, "He also answers to the name Jason Voorhees." He pulled some pictures out of the file. These showed more dead people at the morgue. "We don't know why, but yesterday Jason, well, woke up and killed everyone in between him and the exit to the morgue."

This case gave me an uneasy feeling. The thought of someone named Jason coming back from the dead as a killer really upset me. I had been there before.

"We need to find him before he kills anyone else." I said.

"But how? All we have on him are a couple of legends!" Gordon replied.

This case will be tricky.


	3. Chapter 3

_The Jason in this story is the Jason from the remake and not from the original. That's why it said he drowned in 1980._

Mom used to take me to the city sometimes for reasons she never told me. That was before things changed at camp. I hated the city. People would stare at my face and whisper to each other. They would stay away from me. They gave me weird looks. There's no doubt, the city is a horrible place.

So after being beaten up and stabbed _again _by the same two people at the lake, only to wake up at my least favorite place in the world, I get a little mad. It's not really my fault, they were bugging me. Plus they stole my mask! That mask is my place to hide. It's, well, my home.

Now I'm leaving the city, its screaming people, and its loud noises. I'm on a bridge, walking. I'm trying to go home, the problem is, where is home? It's called "Crystal Lake", but where _is _Crystal Lake?

When my mom first drove me to camp, there were green signs that had what I think were city's names on them. I can't really read that well, but the name "Crystal Lake" is on so many signs at home, so I bet I could recognize it when I see it. All I have to do is keep on walking.

Mom used to tell me bedtime stories about knights and their huge castles. I'm not very smart, but I knew that they weren't real. So when I see a castle in the distance I get curious. Who's in there? Are there knights in there? I want answers.

I cross another bridge to find a large sign. I can't read, but I recognize some letters. Crystal Lake, La, a. Both of the words start with "A". Next comes "R" and "K". Cr, r, Ar. Lake, ak, k, Ark. But after that I can only pick up another "A" in the first word.

The next word has "A" followed by "S". Crys, s, As. "Y" is next. Cry, y, Asy. What's Asy? The final letter I recognize is "L." Lake, La, l, Asyl. I know that there's no word like Asyl.

All in all, the sign says, "Ark Asyl," (well, at least I can read that much.) Maybe it's written in some knight language? But there's extra letters, and I'm pretty sure that all of the knights are gone. But then again I thought all of the castles are gone too. Nothing adds up.

There are parked cars as I walk to the entrance. What knights use cars? I'm now pretty sure that there aren't knights here, and that this isn't that kind of castle.

When I enter the building I see a whole bunch of people talking to each other. One of them is sitting at a desk at the front. These aren't knights; they're people, _normal_ people. I have to do what I do. Mom told me to.


	4. Chapter 4

I patrol the city nightly as Batman. Stop muggers, catch crooks, you know, little stuff. These activities are Batman's equivalent of free time. But my free time is infrequently interrupted by the sudden appearance of the bat-signal. I'm shocked when it happens tonight. Tonight seemed so, uneventful.

I allow my grapple hook to guide me to the source of the signal, where Gordon is waiting for me. Don't get me wrong he looks concerned, but just not as concerned as he usually is. When he turns on the bat-signal it usually means something big happened, but when something big happens, Gordon looks distressed. Now he just looks agitated.

As soon as he sees me he says, "There's been a huge fiasco at Arkham."

"Breakout?" I ask.

"We received an urgent phone call from an administrator, someone is randomly killing people, but security says that no prisoners are missing. We've sent numerous squads and have quarantined the building. The killings are still going on."

"How do you know?"

Gordon faced the ground, "Our phone call ended early."

This was troubling. Gordon wasn't as concerned because they had the murderer contained and no killers were out on the city. But still, who would go to an asylum just to kill people? Maybe it was a prisoner? None of the prisoners were reported missing, but the building was quarantined. Perhaps a prisoner was trying to escape, but then faced the quarantine. But there was one problem: why would the killings still be going on if the prisoner just wanted to escape. I know only one prisoner that would want out of the asylum, and blood.

"It's Joker."


	5. Chapter 5

I can't get out. This isn't a castle, it's a prison. It has guards, it has cells. But for some reason it has doctors. I remember when kids at camp made fun of me, they told me I should go to a "mad house." I guess I'm there.

Everywhere I look people are screaming when they see me. They're running away. They're all getting in my way, and I can't help but make them stop doing that. They won't help me get out, they just bug me. I try to leave from where I came but people block the way and I see people with guns outside.

All of the doors around me have words on them that I don't have time to decipher. One of them catches my eye. Most of the doors have two words on a silver piece of metal under a window. This one has only one word. I don't recognize any of the letters. Maybe it's the way out? I have my machete with me so there's no real danger if I investigated.

I've only been to the circus once in my life; my mom took me their three years before I went to camp. The clowns didn't make me laugh, they scared me. And that's coming from _me_. I'm in a prison,_ trapped_ and just when I think find an exit- I'm greeted by a clown in a straightjacket.

The clown's eyes widen as soon as he sees me. "Well look at you!" he says, "Does that thing there help you at the hockey rink?" His eerie laugh pours the cell. I don't like it. I raise my machete so that I can kill him. Just as I get right in front of him he loops his arms around my machete and kicks me. The force of the kick pushes me across the cell. The clown, meanwhile, is now free from the restraints of his straightjacket. He's smiling now and rushes towards the door. I don't want to have to keep dealing with him. I get out of the room and slam the door.

What kind of place is this? I have to get out.


	6. Chapter 6

The Joker has done a lot of horrible acts of violence before, but this is just low. Instead of going _out_ to kill innocent people, he just kills people that are _in_! He will do _anything_ for one of his desperately desired laughs.

I have limit myself when I fight crime. I don't kill people under _any _circumstances. I know they may have families or are just insane and can't control their actions. The latter is the case with the Joker. He could be cured in a bright future. But he has no family, he won't reveal his past, basically all he has is his murderous insanity. And ironically, the insanity is the only thing that keeps him from the death sentence. Should I kill him? Like I said, all he has is his insanity. Killing him might even be merciful.

My thoughts are halted when I see what has become of Arkham. When Gordon said that he had the place quarantined he really meant it. S.W.A.T. teams are everywhere. The blinding lights of police cars engulf the building, turning the asylum from a dark silhouette into an awakened beast, dazed and confused. Finding a place to park the batmobile will be difficult. Fortunately the police have neglected a ditch usually used to hide during a tornado. It's large enough to hide the batmobile in, and the part of the building it's near has a window that I could easily fit through.

As soon as enter through the window I conveniently see the cell I want to see. The asylum labels the cell's inhabitants with their real names, but nobody knows who the Joker is, so they label his cell as: "Unknown."

Shockingly, when I enter his cell I see him, and his ripped straightjacket. His face brightens up when he sees me. "Well if it isn't my favorite flying rodent!" the Joker cheerfully says as a greeting, "So to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit and possible beating!" His familiar laughter pours out of his mouth. This is getting frustrating. "Who's killing the people here!" I yell at him as I pick him up.

"Well I guess I'm getting the beating!"

I push him to the wall, halting his laughter. The Joker, still giggling and sweating, says, "I see your point. I don't know about any killings (although I did hear some screaming. I assumed our dear friend Dr. Crane was enjoying himself.) I did, however, receive an untimely visit from Gotham's hockey team. Their goalie really tried to pick a fight. Luckily I put his extra-sharp hockey stick to good use! I tried to make a break for it but unfortunately the goalie left and locked me back in."

His jokes have a meaning behind them. Apparently Joker was visited by the hockey mask killer that Gordon believes is Jason.

"This goalie's hockey stick, was it a machete?" I ask.

"Take a good look behind you Batsy!" Joker cheerfully replies.

Looking behind me, I see a tall man in worn-out clothes at the doors edge. He's carrying a machete with blood on it. I'm looking at Jason Voorhees.


	7. Chapter 7

I hate clowns, but I hate bats even more. My mom hated bats and so do I. Clowns are scary, but bats are horrifying. I heard the clown laughing so I decided to go shut him up. Now I'm staring at a man dressed like a giant bat. I don't like this. I'm going to shut the bat up.

I run straight at the bat, ready to stab him, but then something comes out of his hand and all of a sudden I feel a sharp pain in my hand. My machete is gone, on the floor. I can't waist time to go get it; I have to fight him hand to hand.

This time the bat runs after me and punches my stomach. He tries to punch my face, but I duck down and throw an uppercut. I see blood coming out of his mouth. Comforting. I bend over to get my machete, but as soon as I look up the bat is there and punches my face-hard. He punched me so hard, in fact, that my mask comes off. My face is exposed.

My name is Bruce and I'm currently fighting the infamous hockey mask killer named Jason Voorhees. Gordon said that Jason was disfigured, but I didn't know that he was _this_ disfigured. He has patches of long hair and his eyes aren't aligned. His nose partially curves toward his left eye. Basically, his face looks like it was put on diagonally. His appearance makes me shudder. Unfortunately I get distracted by Jason's face too long to notice that he got his machete back. Now I have to retreat back into the defensive.

I just realized my mistake, not just _my _mistake _everyone's _mistake. I was too distracted by Jason's face to realize how dangerous he could be. People thought that all there was to Jason was his face. They zoomed in, and ignored the big picture. Jason is human, and with humanity comes the underlying insanity that can easily break out. They ignored that possibility and now it's everyone's fault that he is what he is. Now he's punishing everyone.

I dodge every single motion he makes with his machete. The thing is: am I punishing everyone? As Batman, am I punishing the kind of people that made me or am I preventing more tragedies? Am I a savior or a punisher? Am I just another Jason?

Jason punches me with the bottom of his machete's handle. I'm coughing up blood and I'm barely conscious. It's over and I expect a machete to be driven into me. Instead I here Gordon yelling, "There he is!" and then a series of gunshots. I'm regaining my grip on reality and I see Jason (or his body) falling back.

Gordon sees the blood on my lip and asks me, "Are you alright?" I gently nod my head and looks down at Jason's body.

Gordon tiredly says, "Well, that's two cases solved."


	8. Chapter 8

My name is Jason. A lot of things happen to me. I've been stabbed, hung, and stabbed again. Now I've been shot but I just won't die. It hurts, don't get me wrong, but I don't die, I just, well, I don't know what happens. All that I know is that one minute it's all black, and then I wake up.

I'm in a large, black plastic bag in the trunk of what looks like an ambulance. I find my mask, machete, and a shovel back here. I look out a window in the back. I know this place! I'm almost home! But I know there are people here driving the car. People that would disturb my home, and disturb _me_. I'm going to have to do what my mom told me to do.

All in all the crisis at Arkham left 23 administrators and guards dead. The Joker used the chaos to escape from his cell and now it's only a matter of time before he thinks of some insane scheme. Jason Voorhees was shot 7 times and after two weeks in the morgue he was pronounced dead. A car is en route to Crystal Lake to bury him there.

I have limits because criminals are a complex group. They're all different. I won't kill _any_ of them because I won't zoom in on any one of them, even the Joker. I zoom out and know that they're all humans, like me. I'm a savior, not a punisher, and if I become a punisher I become a murderer. If I kill I become a Jason.


End file.
